Geronimo
by obaewan-kenobi
Summary: Jemma Simmons' life is turned upside down as she and Fitz navigate the highs and lows of their impending parenthood. {Follows all canon excluding the final scene in 3x10 and later}
1. The Test

The alarm clock buzzed. Fitz quickly hit the snooze button and rolled over to face Jemma.

"Good morning." He whispered groggily.

"Hardly," Jemma replied, glancing at the clock hanging on the opposite wall and sitting up.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Maybe a few hours, if that"

"Will you please tell me what's been bothering you? I hate feeling helpless, especially when it comes to you." He sat up and put his hand on her arm.

"It's nothing to worry about," she promised with a small smile. Fitz kissed her on the cheek and stood.

"Daisy's Christmas party is tonight," he said, pulling tac gear out of a drawer and tossing it on the bed behind her. He began to change into his own.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it. It should be fun, but I think we should be more worried about the mission we have to do first," Jemma sighed. Fitz paused and shrugged.

"Should be relatively easy. Coulson said the base was abandoned for months since Hydra tried to bring that thing back from Maveth. It still legally belongs to the ATCU, which hasn't even been active since…"

"Ros, yeah," Jemma looked down. "I know. But we all know too well how easily Hydra can vanish without a trace and reappear from nowhere."

"We're just searching for more inhumans. All scans show that the base is shielded, so there's no way to be certain unless we send a team in. Ros' old logs show that there were some being kept there at some point, but who knows if that's still true." He finished getting dressed and sat down on the bed next to Jemma.

"I know. I'll put an ICER in my pack before we leave. I have to take a shower before we go." She stood up, grabbing Fitz's hand. "Meet you at breakfast?"

"Meet you at breakfast," he agreed, and stole a quick kiss on his way out.

Jemma's smile faltered the moment he was out of sight. The uneasiness she had felt for the past week bubbled up again. Her eyes drifted down to the small paper bag under the bed that Bobbi had gotten for her last night. Jemma had told herself she would take the test as soon as Bobbi brought it back for her, but she still couldn't bring herself to do it. She picked up the tac gear off of the bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

Bobbi passed Jemma the box of cereal.

"So what happened?" she whispered. "Was it positive? Are you…?"

"No," Jemma replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I mean, I don't… I haven't taken it yet."

"You haven't…? You've told Fitz, at least, right?" Jemma remained silent, pouring milk into her cereal.

"You haven't even told Fitz yet?" Bobbi whispered, slightly louder than she had been.

"Told Fitz what?" Hunter asked, coming up on Jemma's other side and pouring his own bowl of cereal. "That you're eating for two?" He offered Jemma a banana. She pushed it away and turned to Bobbi.

"You told him?" she demanded.

"I was there when she bought it," he shot back.

"He wouldn't shut up unless I told him it wasn't for me," Bobbi explained. She leaned forward to talk to Hunter. "Besides, she hasn't even taken it yet."

"You what?" he blurted. There were several groggy shushes from the breakfast table across the room.

"Sorry," he whispered, "It's just not something I would put off."

"Oh, please," Jemma returned, "Like you have any idea whit it's like being in this situation." Bobbi and Hunter exchanged a look,

"Trust me, we do," Bobbi admitted, "Nothing came of it but I couldn't have done it without him." She glanced back at the table. "Tell Fitz. You'll feel better."

"Thanks," Jemma concluded, and made her way to the empty seat next to Fitz at the table.

"What was Hunter yelling about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jemma replied after a moment of hesitation, "Bobbi forgot to buy his favorite soda for the party when they went on the grocery run last night."

"Gotcha. Oh, by the way, I grabbed this for you," he added, holding up a banana.

* * *

Jemma slipped an ICER into her pack. Daisy poked her head in the door to the armory and smiled.

"Wheels up in ten," Daisy told her.

"Thanks," Jemma replied with a smile, and Daisy ducked out as Lincoln walked by.

Jemma took a deep breath, picked up her pack, and stood in the doorway. All throughout breakfast, she had thought about what Bobbi had said. It was only a pregnancy test, after all. It wasn't any sort of guarantee of any result. She swallowed the knot in her stomach and headed down the hall. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She let her pack fall to the floor. She bent down and fiddled with the zipper, pulling out a small paper bag. She emptied the bag, pulling out a small rectangular purple box. She opened it and read the instructions. She followed them word for word, put the test facedown on the counter, set a timer on her phone for three minutes, and began to wash her hands. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Jemma?" It was Fitz's voice that called back. "There you are. I was looking all over the base for you. We have to get going." Jemma quickly dried her hands, shoved the test in her pack, slipped her phone into her pocket, and opened the door.

"Then let's go," she replied, smiling. She grabbed his hand and began to head down the hallway toward the hangar. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then the alarm on her phone went off.

"What's that?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, I must have accidentally set an alarm. Don't worry about it." Fitz nodded slowly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Yes," Jemma answered without hesitation.

"Are you planning on telling me anytime? It's got to do with what you're worried about isn't it?" He stopped and squeezed her hand, his blue eyes scanning her face for answers.

"Soon," she promised, squeezing his hand back. She kissed him on the cheek and led him to the hangar.

* * *

The cloaked quinjet touched down outside the Hydra facility near Pittsburgh. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, and Daisy led her team to the entrance.

"Okay, is everyone clear on what they're doing?" she asked. Jemma, Fitz, and Lincoln all nodded. Daisy smiled. "Let's go rescue some inhumans."

Lincoln blasted the electronic lock on the door and led the team inside. The interior of the base was a large, airy atrium that appeared to have been empty for several months. There were several comfy-looking sofas and a security desk directly to the left of the door. Fitz and Jemma immediately headed there. Fitz pulled out his tablet and plugged it into the computer, which whirred to life.

"Will this work?" Jemma asked, glancing over the counter at Daisy and Lincoln scouting the remainder of the large room.

"It should," Fitz replied, typing frantically on his tablet. "I'm accessing the thermal detection of the security system and cross-referencing it with a 3-D map of the facility. It should be ready any moment, then we'll know if and where there are any captive inhumans." Suddenly Jemma heard a faint sound of echoing footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, looking around. Fitz's tablet dinged.

"Aha! So, if that's us…" he pointed at two red shapes in the north most corner of the large atrium. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his brow furrowed as he noticed a big red splotch moving up a hallway towards them.

"We've got company!" He yelled.

"From where?" Daisy shouted back. Just then a door in the center of the atrium slammed open and about a dozen armed Hydra soldiers burst in. Jemma pulled Fitz down behind the desk as a bullet shattered the computer. She took off her pack and rummaged through it until she found her ICER.

"Abandoned for months, huh?" Jemma asked over the gunfire, as she pulled out the gun. Something caught on her hand as she pulled it out, and tumbled to the floor at Fitz's feet, unbeknownst to Jemma. She peered over the security desk and aimed at one of the Hydra soldiers and pulled the trigger. She saw Daisy and Lincoln take down two each, making their way back toward the security desk.

"Jemma?" she heard Fitz ask quietly.

"Now who's regretting not bringing an ICER?" Jemma shouted, and took out another pair of Hydra soldiers. She turned back and saw Fitz crouching with a familiar thin white stick of plastic in his hands, his eyes glued to it.

"Jemma, is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Fitz," she began, not knowing what else to say. That word had always come easy to her. Rarely had anything else that followed.

"It's…" he trailed off.

"Mine?" she offered.

"Positive," he uttered, looking back up at her, eyes wide.

"Holy shit," she heard Lincoln whisper to himself. She looked up to see that Lincoln and Daisy had cleared their way to the security desk.

"There'll be more of them. We're, uh, falling back," Daisy said, and dragged Lincoln away to give them their privacy. Jemma grabbed the test back from Fitz, shoved it into her pack, and stood up. She held her hand out to him to help him up.

"This is what you weren't talking about?" He asked. She nodded. He hesitated and grabbed her hand.

"You know, I should be helping _you_ up," he said with a faint smile. He didn't let go of her hand as they hurried toward the exit.

"I thought you would be mad," she confessed.

"I am, a little bit," he admitted, as they got back onto the quinjet. "Only because you should have told me. I wish you'd told me." He squeezed her hand and let go as he began to strap in.

"I had planned to," she said, doing the same as the quinjet lifted off the ground and began home.

"I'm not sorry," she added after a few moments of silence.

"You don't have to be," he replied. Jemma leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting relief crash over her like waves. Yes, she no longer had to keep that news to herself, but now the news was in itself another matter entirely. How was she going to keep _this_ a secret?

"That was a bust," Daisy said, walking back from the cockpit a few minutes later. She sat down across from them, next to Lincoln.

"Not quite," Fitz argued, pulling his tablet out of his pack. "I managed to complete the scan for life signs before things went to hell. Picked up something in the Southeast corner in the basement." He zoomed in and handed it to Daisy. Lincoln leaned in to see as well.

"Are those…?" he began

"Inhumans," Daisy smiled and looked up at Fitz. "At least a dozen of them."

"We have to go back for them," Lincoln insisted.

"We do," she agreed, "but they're too heavily guarded. We have to come back with more people. And more guns. I should call Coulson, tell him what we've learned." She stood up and headed back toward the cockpit. Jemma unbuckled and went after her, grabbing her arm.

"You won't tell him, will you? The other thing, I mean. It would be better coming from me," she tried.

"Of course not, Jemma," Daisy smiled reassuringly.

* * *

"Well," Fitz sighed, leaning back against the headboard as he sat down on the bed, "A lot more things happened to me today than I was bargaining for."

"It's not over yet. We've still got Daisy's party. If we missed that we might never hear the end of it. We haven't even been back an hour and she's already decorating," Jemma said, changing into more comfortable clothes. "Besides, is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not exactly fond of being shot at by Hydra soldiers."

"Leo, you know what I meant. It's just…" she sighed, and sat down on the bed next to him. "I have no idea what we're going to do. "

"Jemma, listen to me," he said, putting his arm around her. "I'm not saying you have to make the decision by yourself, but whatever you want to do, I'm here in full support." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I appreciate that. But I'm not-" she took a deep breath, "I'm not ready to make a decision quite yet."

"That's okay," he reassured her, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "We've got time."

"Thank you," she said. They sat in silence like that for a while, neither of them kept track of how long. Finally Jemma scooted down so her head was on her pillow. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap before the party. Wake me up at six, I'll need at least an hour to get ready."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and quietly changed out of his tac gear and into more comfortable clothes.

"Fitz?" Jemma muttered groggily.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied, and slipped out.

* * *

"I'm suddenly regretting this," Jemma whispered as they entered the party. The atmosphere felt almost entirely too Christmas-y. There were colored lights everywhere and she was slightly overwhelmed. The tree in the corner was much more decorated than she remembered it being at breakfast that morning.

"Shh, she sees us," Fitz whispered. Jemma smoothed her black and gold brocade dress, and the pair of them put on smiles as Daisy's face lit up across the room. She finished up her conversation and made her way over to them.

"Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you guys came!" she said, hugging them both at the same time. "I thought you might not, you know, with the…" She trailed off.

"Nonsense," Jemma replied. "It looks amazing! How could we miss this? You've been talking about it for at least a month and planning it for even longer."

"It's just, I've been wanting to do it since the first Christmas here, and thankfully this year Coulson finally caved.

"Is he coming?" Fitz asked.

"No, he and May decided to sit this one out. I did invite them, though." She spotted someone behind them and waved. "I have to go meet Joey's new boyfriend. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" She smiled and disappeared behind them.

"I didn't realize this many people lived here," Fitz observed.

"Well, I don't suppose we've seen them all in one spot before," Jemma guessed. A few of the lab techs approached them and made small talk for a little while, before Fitz excused himself to use the restroom.

"Are you okay?" Jemma turned around to see Daisy had found her again.

"It's debatable," Jemma sighed. "I am hungry, though," she stated, and they walked over to the snack table. She started filling up a plate.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Daisy asked, as they claimed a table.

"Not yet. I mean, I only found out today. Don't worry about me. It's your party. Enjoy it. I'm just here for the food anyway." She smiled. Daisy's face lit up and Jemma turned around to see Lincoln approaching with an armful of drinks.

"Hey, you," Daisy said, as he put a drink down in front of each of them, and one at the empty seat next to Jemma for Fitz.

"Hey," Lincoln replied, taking the empty seat next to Daisy. He turned to face Jemma. "Sorry about earlier. A lot was happening."

"Yeah, it was." Jemma said, eyeing the drink he had placed in front of her.

"It's non-alcoholic," he reassured her. "I can help, you know. I may not have any PhDs, but I am a medical doctor. I can give you a, uh, checkup. Whenever you want one. Just let me know." There was a pause.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Jemma smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Guys, I'm sitting right next you," Daisy said in mock offense.

"There you are." Fitz reappeared and took the seat next to Jemma. Bobbi and Hunter joined them soon after, and the rest of the night flew by. At the end of the night, a slow Christmas song began to play. Daisy insisted that she and Lincoln go dance, and the others soon followed. Many of the other agents had left and there were very few people left on the dance floor. Jemma rested her head on Fitz's shoulder as they softly swayed to the music. She lifted her eyes. Her eyes met with Bobbi's blue ones and Skye's brown ones. She knew, then, that nothing would ever be the same after that day.


	2. Pictures in our Heads

Jemma ducked into Coulson's office the next morning and squeezed in behind Daisy for the briefing.

"You were almost late," Daisy whispered.

"Almost being the key word here," Jemma replied with a smirk. She glanced around the room. Fitz, Mack, May, Lincoln, Joey, Bobbi, and Hunter joined Jemma and Daisy in the slight semicircle opposite the Director. Coulson cleared his throat at the front, and the rest of the agents fell silent.

"As you may have heard, yesterday's mission to the ATCU facility was unsuccessful. However, it wasn't a total failure. Agent Fitz managed to get his hands on a map and confirm that there are indeed inhumans being held captive, and their exact locations. Unfortunately, the team sent in yesterday was ambushed by a team of a dozen Hydra soldiers, and were unable to retrieve the inhumans. For that reason, in six days, there will be another team, which will return to the ATCU facility in order to do just that. Fitz's map of the facility is not a live feed, so we'll have to go on the hope that Hydra has no expectation of us returning and keeps the inhumans where they were at the time we acquired the map." He turned to the screen behind him and pulled up the map. He used his fingers to zoom in on the red spots, which were now very clearly at the ends of two different, rather far apart corridors.

"We will only be sending six agents into the facility; two teams of three, one for each potential group of inhumans. The teams will be led by Agents MacKenzie and Johnson; each consisting of an expert in Inhuman biology and someone who can assist in the inhuman evacuation in the event that the operation is compromised. Agent Simmons and Agent Gutierrez will accompany Agent Johnson, and Agent May and Agent Campbell will accompany Agent MacKenzie. Bobbi, Hunter, you'll be monitoring the situation from here, waiting for Daisy and Mack's okay for you to send in backup. Any questions?"

"Sir," Lincoln began, "What makes you think they'll let us waltz in and out with however many inhumans are there? Last time there were only four of us and we barely got out without a scratch. Why send in six of us now?"

"That's a good question. Agent Fitz?" he gestured and Fitz came forward with a small device in his hand.

"Last time, we were going in blind. Now we know exactly what we're up against. The security system in the facility is based mostly on thermal detection. This," Fitz held up his device, which Jemma recognized as what he had been working on for the past few weeks, "is a Thermal Damper. When worn, it blocks your thermal signal from the detection program of the security system. We only have six, and the materials are incredibly hard to come by, thus the agent limit."

"Thank you, Fitz. Bobbi has agreed to show you how to disable the stasis cubes tomorrow. That's all." Coulson concluded, and the rest of them dispersed.

* * *

"Are you messing with me?" Fitz asked suspiciously. Mack examined the Thermal Damper, which looked even smaller in his hand.

"No. I can't ask a genuine question? I wouldn't want to be the one to compromise the mission." Mack replied.

"No, your size won't affect how the Damper works. Your signal should still be blocked."

"Good. Now, tell me what's been bugging you."

"What?" Fitz was taken aback.

"You've been acting funky lately."

"I have?"

"Nothing wildly outrageous, but yeah. What's up? You okay?"

"You sure you want to go there? It's a lot."

"I asked, didn't I?" Fitz looked up at Mack and noticed the expression of genuine concern on his face and took a deep breath.

"It's just- Jemma's pregnant. And I'm okay with that, I think. But we've only known for five days and we haven't decided what we're going to do yet so she's fine with going on the mission back to the ATCU facility."

"Wow. Okay." Mack was dumbfounded. "So where's the problem?"

"I'm… not. I don't want her to go on the mission. Is that selfish of me? To want her to be safe?"

"You're trying to look out for her. I wouldn't call that selfish." Fitz's lack of response told Mack that wasn't the end of it. "Does she know you don't want her to go?"

"No."

"Well, why haven't you told her?"

"I kind of told her I was okay with whatever she wanted." Mack opened his mouth to chastise Fitz, but Fitz cut him off. "I thought I would be! It's only been four days, and believe me, I want so badly for that to be true, but…"

"Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind."

* * *

Jemma sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "Fitz, this shouldn't be a debate! We go on missions regularly. This is no more dangerous than any we've been on before"

"Things are obviously different now!"

"They shouldn't be! Not until we've decided what we're doing…" she trailed off as Fitz looked at the ground and sat down next to her.

"Unless you already have," she finished. Fitz opened his mouth to object, but knew he could say nothing to convince her of anything other than the truth, so he closed his eyes and nodded.

"You want to keep it? You said, and I quote, 'whatever you want to do, I'm here in full support.' Did you mean a word of it?"

"Jemma, of course I meant it when I said it! I've been thinking about it is all. I mean, are you so against keeping it?"

"Well, no, but I just thought you had my back whichever choice I decided to make."

"I do, really. But it's like I said, you don't have to make the choice _alone._ And you can't just act like nothing is different until you decide, though. You have to be careful. If you decide you want to keep it, you'll be glad you did. If not, well, no harm no foul. This is a baby, Jemma, our baby. Please don't go on this mission. It's in two days. Please think about it." With that, he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Daisy stepped out of the elevator and into the vast infirmary. Back in the day, it had been one big room filled with beds and overhead lamps that spanned underneath almost the entire base. In the four months since Coulson had reopened Vault C and placed Lincoln in charge, the infirmary had undergone a major transformation. No longer a vast room, it was now more of a mini-hospital. Prepared for a major disaster and also routine checkups, the infirmary now had two exam rooms, an O.R., five recovery rooms with two beds each that doubled as trauma rooms if need be, three mini-labs, and just about every different type of scanner. Lincoln had dedicated one of the labs to studying the biology of inhumans, but Daisy wasn't here to see Lincoln. Over the past few months, he and Jemma had been working together as he taught her what he knew about the inhumans' biology. On the rare occasion that Jemma and Fitz were fighting, Daisy could find Jemma avoiding the lab and occupying one of the infirmary's labs. She peeked in the doors of all three of labs and found her in the last one. She knocked on the doorframe.

"There you are," Daisy smiled. Jemma looked up from the computer.

"Daisy, hi. What's up?" she turned her chair and smiled at Daisy. Daisy scanned the table and noticed a few vials in the machine on the table.

"I was just checking on you. Making sure you were okay. Whose blood work is that?" Daisy asked.

"It's mine," Jemma admitted. "I'm just, I don't know, triple checking." Daisy had to smile.

"Jemma, you've been sick like clockwork for the past week. And I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much the entire time I've known you." Jemma exhaled slowly.

"I know. The results correspond with all the other tests I've taken. I suppose I was just hoping for an easy way out. Fitz and I could stop fighting about this if there was no baby to care about."

"So you're considering…"

"Oh, goodness, no. I would never."

"So you want to keep it too?"

"Yes? I don't know. Maybe."

"Then why don't you tell Fitz that?"

"I don't know. I think we have different pictures in our heads of how this will play out if we go through with it."

"And that's a bad thing? Trust me, Jemma. I had pictures in my head of what my perfect family was. I spent my first two years at SHIELD trying to find it, and it wasn't until after I finally met my parents that I realized my real family had been around me the whole time. Pictures in your head can be nice, but reality can surprise you. In more ways than one."

"I suppose you're right."

"It sounds like you guys are both up for it. Give it a shot. See what happens."

"It's a lot."

"I know. But you're Jemma Simmons. You've survived six months on an alien planet. You jumped out of an airplane without a parachute and lived. Hell, you've saved my life at least once. I think you're pretty kickass."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now come on," Daisy extended her hand towards Jemma, "It's getting late and we've got a mission tomorrow."

* * *

Fitz was woken by Jemma stirring long before sunrise. "Jemma?" he called.

"Go back to sleep, Fitz. It's early," she whispered as she sat up.

"So you're leaving, then?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. He turned back over to face away from her.

"So you didn't listen to a word I said the other day?"

"Fitz, it's not like that." She didn't want to argue this early.

"Isn't it?" Jemma turned to look at him and took a deep breath.

"I want to keep it," she said. Fitz sat up and looked at her in the darkness.

"What?"

"The baby. I'll go on this mission, but it'll be my last one, until… for now."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Fitz couldn't help but smile a little.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, since before our fight, and I'm sure. Fitz, I want this. We can tell Coulson when I get back. I suppose you can tell him before that if you really want to."

"So we're actually doing this?"

"We're actually doing this." Jemma smiled and looked back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her long and deep. When he stopped for breath he touched his forehead to hers.

"Please stay," he whispered.

"Fitz," Jemma said, almost scoldingly.

"Fine. Be safe, okay?"

"I will. Go back to sleep," she insisted, and stood up.

"I love you," he said, laying back down and rolling over, pulling up the blankets to his chin.

"See you when I get back," she said. "Love you too," she whispered from the doorway as he fell back asleep.

* * *

The quinjet touched down in the same place as last time, and the agents all turned on their cloaking devices. Jemma double checked everyone, stopping at Mack.

"Fitz told me," he said.

"I see," she replied as she made sure the light on his Thermal Damper was lit.

"You guys work everything out?"

"For the most part, yes." He would have said more, but the quinjet's door lowered and the six figures emerged, heading for the ATCU facility. They made their way into the atrium as it they had before, and everything looked exactly the same as they had left it. Jemma noticed the shattered computer monitor in the corner and felt something off.

"This way," Daisy said. She led the way to the hallway that a week ago armed Hydra agents had been pouring out of. After a few minutes of navigating the facility, Jemma recognized the fork at the end of the hall from the map.

"Alright, D. This is where we leave you," Mack said.

"See you on the other side," Daisy replied, "And hopefully not empty handed." Jemma and Joey followed Daisy and headed down the passage to the left. There was still a long way to the room where they believed the inhumans to be, so Daisy soon fell back in pace with Jemma while Joey remained in the lead.

"So did you talk to him?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Yes," Jemma replied, "I think things are going to be okay."

"Good, that's good." Daisy looked down at the map on her tablet. "We're getting close. It should be that door at the end of the hallway. I'll commence the scan." Joey walked ahead and began examining the door. Suddenly Mack's voice came on Daisy's earpiece.

"Daisy, come in," it said.

"Mack, is everything okay? Have you found any inhumans?"

"Not yet, but here is a problem. May's cloaking device isn't on. We just noticed but I can't say for how long it's been like that. Something's not right, D. Shouldn't there be Hydra goons on our asses by now?"

"I'll keep you posted. Stay sharp, there's definitely something going on here," Daisy replied.

"What happened?" Jemma asked, noticing the worried expression on Daisy's face.

"May's cloaking device is dead but there's no sign of Hydra." Jemma nodded.

"I'll tell Joey," Jemma decided, and began walking towards him.

"I'll melt the lock so we can get in," he yelled to her as he saw her approaching from the far end of the hallway. Just then Daisy's tablet lit up, but not with life signs.

"Joey, wait!" she called. Jemma tuned to look at Daisy over her shoulder and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but was cut off. Heat and fire burst out from the open door where Joey stood and forced its way into the narrow hallway. The three of them were blown backwards and everything went black.


End file.
